one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat Guide
The Importance of Combat Combat is often one of the biggest draws to joining a roleplay, and they can be quite fun and interesting for everyone involved if done correctly. If done incorrectly, it can be annoying and frustrating for the other people involved in your fight. Previously you've (hopefully) read Guide to Interesting Writing, here we'll teach you how to role play interesting combat. Lets go over the different aspects of an RP fighting scenario individually and see how they play into a good fights. Stats Of course, stats are integral to a RP fight, that is their main reason for existing. As we all know, the 6 stats are; Stamina (STAM), Strength (STR), Speed (SPD), Perception (PER), Dexterity (DEX), Willpower (WILL). Stamina beats Perception, they will just outlast you. Strength beats Stamina, it doesn't matter how long you can fight if you get hit too hard. Speed beats Strength, it doesn't matter how much damage you do if you can't hit them. Perception beats Speed, you can't dodge if your opponent knows where you are going. Now, just because you have a few more points in an affective stat, that does not mean you win. For example, if you have 17 perception and your opponent has 15 speed, that does not mean he can't dodge, it just means he will not be able to do so af often. And, if you have 6 strength and your opponent has 20 stamina, you can win, you just need to find another way to win, or just lose. Dexterity will affect your mastery of your type of offence be it a sword, gun, or devil fruit. Question you moves, know your bounds. Do not push yourself too far. If you have only 9 stamina, don't go taking blow and attacking right after several times. Learn what the stats mean, learn what counter's what. Make sure to keep a copy of both you and your opponent's stats handy while fighting. Dodging Dodging is one of the many aspects of a roleplay fight that can be misused. Some forum roleplayers (especially newer ones) believe that since the other player has not written a connection to an attack, they are free to dodge everything. In reality — this simply would not occur. Remember, your opponent is only allowed one reaction and one action, so he can't say he hit. One of the most annoying things a new roleplayer will do is put a ton of points into speed and just claim that they cannot be hit. You CANNOT dodge everything! Unless you have like 50 more speed then they have perception, then people just want to fight you. Look at it this way, Whitebeard hit Kizaru, and he isn't even close to the same level of speed. I know that isn't that isn't the best example, but it gets the point across. A roleplay fight where one character is refusing to allow connections to attacks is likely a roleplay fight experiencing some amount of godmoding, as the character is putting up an invincible defense. Remember to avoid godmoding at all costs. Attacking This is the most exciting part for most people. However much you may want to dominate during an attack, you are only allowed one action and one reaction. Although you only get one action, a 'flurry of attacks' would be considered one action while two very separate attacks would be two actions. Another thing to remember is to never assume you hit. Just remark that you throw an attack, not that you hit. It is okay to try and lure your opponent into a nearly undodgeable situation, and if they are dodging to much, feel free to message one of the mods on the sidebar. Obviously, strength and to a lesser degree dexterity will affect your damage. Fairness The absolute keystone to not making anyone angry in fight roleplay is fairness. Remember, as fond as you are of your character, there is another player just as fond of their character! Be fair, and allow everyone the chance to be a victor at some point. Losing and Perfect Records Be prepared to lose. You are not playing a self-centered game where your character is the “hero” and everything always works out the way it is supposed to. Your character will not win every battle he or she engages in — it is a simple fact of roleplaying (and life, when you think about it). There are other players whose characters deserve the opportunity to win, and if you desire a character with a “perfect record” please consider containing your combat to NPCs only. And even then, you cant beat NPCs who are way more powerful than you. Also make sure your character isn’t the type to engage in combat against every single foe! If you want your roleplay character to go around kicking every other character’s ass all the time, you are in the wrong profession, sorry. Consider writing a novel or short story instead. Also, remember your stamina (STAM). If you took a ton of damage last fight, don't expect to win next fight. Lastly, losing is a great way to develop a character. One may even go after a foe who is way stronger then them with the intention of losing, just to develop their character. Winning Hooray — you won! That’s good for you. Don’t let it get to your head, and don’t insult another player’s character for losing (that should go without saying). And next time, why don’t you let someone else in on the glory? You can even start plotting with the losing character’s player for a vengance plot later on! Realistic Advantages and Disadvantages Sometimes, a character may engage in a fight where they are severely outmatched. There are realistic situations and occurrences where one character simply should not be able to defeat the other without great difficulty or extreme circumstances. James is a thin, Rookie Pirate with virtually no fighting experience. Steven is a large Marine Vice-Admiral, well-trained and quite well versed in Rokushiki and Haki, with extensive fighting experience. These characters are not evenly matched.Realistically, Steve will dominate James virtually every time. There are rare instances when characters at a distinct disadvantage can defeat more powerful characters, but not many. It may be difficult to see your character as severely outmatched in a roleplay fight — but sometimes it happens! It’s okay. Consider not fighting that character until yours has amassed more skill or grown larger. Use your best judgement; if a player is objecting to the realism of the match, consider perhaps backing down or swallowing a loss. You can always have a rematch later. Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay